


逃

by plantaginis



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantaginis/pseuds/plantaginis





	逃

杰森在布鲁斯不在的时候总是想要逃走，尽管他的身体还是没有恢复原样。

杰森在想找到他的队友之后的第一件事就是踹爆罗伊的屁股。谁让你把我丢给老家伙的，嗯？？我同意了吗？更何况要不是罗伊，杰森也不至于变成十五六岁的样子。这具身体行动起来一点也不方便，想要逃到更远的地方去，他还得借助蝙蝠侠那些“小道具”。杰森偷偷地从他以前的房间里出去，他知道从哪里可以找到他需要的东西。蝙蝠洞有的是布鲁斯的那些小玩意，顺便杰森还可以用蝙蝠侠的超级电脑搞到他想要的情报。

“杰森少爷，天气变凉了。请您不要只穿着睡衣就在庄园里乱跑。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从身后响起，让杰森不禁打了个激灵。杰森转过头去，用尽量正常的语气跟阿福道歉，向他保证一定不会有下一次。还有就是他现在应该是躺在床上睡着了，而不是再去蝙蝠洞的路上。阿尔弗雷德很显然看透了杰森那点小心思，英国老管家挑高了一边的眉毛：“如果您执意要走可以和老爷商量。”杰森没有说话只是握紧了拳头，任由老管家把他带回了卧室。

杰森躺在柔软的大床上，回想着他还是那个穿着绿鳞小短裤的小男孩的时候，自己是有多么迷恋布鲁斯。在男孩的眼里布鲁斯·韦恩就是他的全部，他给了他一切想要的，家还有爱。甚至是在男孩被绿头发的疯子打的浑身是血的时候，他的心里也在想一件事：布鲁斯会为我担心的。他从来没有怪过布鲁斯没能来救他，只是重生之后一切都变了。杰森一点也不想当蝙蝠侠一生中最大的那个错误，他的死不能怪任何人。可偏偏布鲁斯却这么认为，没能救到杰森是他的错，如果他能在快一点，也许杰森就不会死了。他们两个人都在逃避，杰森不想面对布鲁斯，布鲁斯也不知道怎么去面对杰森。他们两个人或许都想要杀死对方，可却又下不了手，蝙蝠镖或者子弹擦过对方的身体时溅出来的鲜血，不管是杰森还是布鲁斯都会感到莫名的心痛。

所以他们两个人都逃走了，没有一个人愿意面对现实。

午夜的钟声敲响了，把杰森的思绪从遥远的地方拉了回来。布鲁斯应该还在夜巡，阿福这个时间也应该睡下了吧。杰森起身下床，阿福说的没错天气确实变冷了，而且除了照进来的月光之外再也没有合适的光源了。一是怕又被阿福发现，二是真的找不到手电筒之类的东西了，可能柜子上面有一个，可是以他现在的身高也够不到啊:)杰森咽了咽口水，凭着自己的记忆和微弱的月光，摸着黑来到了布鲁斯的书房。然后杰森看到了本应该出现在自己安全屋的，呃.....蝙蝠侠娃娃。老蝙蝠还去了我的安全屋吗？？私闯民宅犯罪知道吗！杰森气呼呼的咋 拿走了还躺在桌子上的娃娃。

蝙蝠洞的入口连接着外面，更低的气温和时不时吹来的微风让男孩打了个喷嚏。没有了那星星点点的月光，让蝙蝠洞变得更加恐怖。这才是伸手不见五指的黑，杰森顺着楼梯慢慢的往下走着，他知道自己的腿在不争气的打战，但是杰森很有理由的表示，是天气太冷了不是我害怕。终于走到底的时候在耳边飞过的蝙蝠让男孩吓了一跳，甚至还摔了一跤。薄薄的皮肤撞上粗糙的地面，杰森觉得自己的膝盖破了，温热的液体从伤口里流出来，管不了那么多了。要是让罗伊知道自己因为一只小蝙蝠就摔了一跤，还磕破了腿，估计他要笑掉大牙了。  
“该死的.....”杰森不禁骂道，自己为什么穿着睡衣就跑出来了！男孩支撑着自己站起来，走到控制台前，刚准备要启动电脑，却发现他们自己运转起来。糟了，是老家伙要回来了，杰森想要躲起来。可是大脑里一片空白，他根本不知道自己要躲在那里......

布鲁斯不得不说是，他从蝙蝠车下来之后看到的光景就是，穿着睡衣的杰森抱着他从男孩的安全屋里拿回来的玩偶愣愣的站在那里，一脸惊恐的表情。双腿被冻的通红，其中一只腿还挂了彩。布鲁斯捏了捏皱紧的眉头：“杰森.......”然后他的男孩才回过神来，绿色的眼睛里写满了委屈。杰森往后退了两步，因为膝盖的疼痛让他险些坐到地上。他不应该在布鲁斯面前暴露自己的软肋，就算不久之前布鲁斯说他有多爱自己。杰森知道自己逃不掉了，布鲁斯把他抱起来的时候他也没有再多做反抗。赤裸的皮肤接触到冰冷的盔甲的时候，男孩不禁打了个寒颤。“冷吗？”杰森点点头，环住布鲁斯的脖子，把头埋进他的脖颈之间。

布鲁斯把男孩抱回了自己的房间，简单为杰森处理好伤口之后，布鲁斯便去浴室了。杰森躺在布鲁斯的床上，他想要睡觉可怎么也做不到。这里到处都是布鲁斯的气味，虽然这一切都很让男孩安心但是却让他难以入眠，以前他要是没有什么事就来到布鲁斯的房间的话一定会被说教一番，更不要说躺在男人的床上了。布鲁斯从浴室里走出来，他看到杰森还呆呆地坐在那里。  
“睡不着吗，杰？”男孩没有回答他，只是望着他。布鲁斯叹了口气，坐到床上把男孩揽进怀里。他不用问就知道杰森去蝙蝠洞的原因，男孩去那里不是为了等他回来，而是为了找到可以帮他逃走的工具。男人揉了揉杰森柔软的黑发，“等你恢复了才可以走。”杰森十分生气，他从布鲁斯的怀抱里挣脱出来，瞪着眼前的人：“我凭什么听你的，我现在这样也很好！我照样可以去夜巡！”  
“凭你现在在庄园里，我是这里的主人。”  
“又不是我想来的！”  
“你的队友觉得你在这里很安全。”  
布鲁斯的语气是那样的冷静，这一下子让杰森吃了瘪。男孩握紧了双手，他说不过布鲁斯，不管是小时候还是现在，每次这种时候他都不说话或者是摔门走人，这种孩子气的表现让布鲁斯看来好像他还是当年那个小男孩。杰森咬紧了双唇，打算就这样僵持下去，可鬼使神差的是，他亲了布鲁斯，对，现在他后悔了。他妈的，杰森暗自骂道。现在大概就是布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭最有名的花花公子愣在那里，原因是被自己的养子吻了一下。杰森要被尴尬死了，他的脸烧得通红，他没有想到布鲁斯会是这个反应。杰森扭头就想跑，却被男人抓住一把压在身下，男孩挣扎着想要逃出禁锢，但以他现在的力气根本做不到。

杰森的双手被布鲁斯按在头顶，男人俯下身来和他接吻。当布鲁斯的舌头滑进他的嘴里的时候，杰森是真的慌了，因为他刚刚只是轻轻碰了一下男人的嘴唇，并没有打算再做下去。杰森觉得自己被吻得无法呼吸了，身体也开始发软。他们的舌头交缠在一起，唾液不受控制的从嘴角滑出来。布鲁斯终于结束了这个吻，杰森大口大口的喘息着，眼睛里缀满了生理盐水。男人放开了杰森的双手，把他抱起来，杰森已经失去了思考能力，也没有力气在反抗。

“你宁愿对那个娃娃又亲又抱，和他说话，也不愿意对我说。”  
布鲁斯的声音传进耳朵里，让杰森的脸变得更红了，男孩再一次后悔自己当时自己为什么要亲他，但是现在说什么都晚了，杰森想骂布鲁斯是个控制狂，可说出口的却是：“你还做不做？老家伙。”好吧，在他说完这句话之后一切都失控了，布鲁斯脱掉了他身上仅有的一件睡衣，皮肤突然失去了保护，让男孩有些不安，如此坦然的面对布鲁斯还是第一次，他想逃，可是逃到那里去呢？他们再一次接吻，布鲁斯咬住男孩红肿的嘴唇，仿佛那是世界上最美味的珍馐。杰森抱住布鲁斯加深这个吻，然后他感受到一个硬物顶着自己，哇哦，这个尺寸，怪不得那么多姑娘都想要和这位花花公子有一夜的激情呢。

杰森解开布鲁斯的浴袍，帮他口交。男孩用舌尖滑过领口，时不时用虎牙轻轻的咬咬柱身。男人皱了皱眉，他抓住杰森的头发，男孩被迫给他做了个深喉。杰森抬起头来，恶狠狠地瞪着布鲁斯，男人笑着擦去他嘴角的液体，给了男孩一个吻作为奖励。布鲁斯把男孩抱起来，把头埋在杰森的脖颈之中，这一次他们谁都逃不掉了。布鲁斯轻而易举的就在男孩的皮肤上留下一个个红印，现在杰森的锁骨上布满了牙印。杰森嘟起嘴来，不满的向布鲁斯发出抗议：“嘿！老家伙你什么时候变成狗了？”看到对方动作停下来，杰森心满意足的扭动着身体。男人本来放在他脖子上的手顺着脊椎滑到男孩的腰窝，这一切都让杰森变得更加兴奋。不得不说，布鲁斯真的十分有技巧，他好像知道杰森所有的敏感点，当他的手抚上男孩挺立的乳头的时候，杰森发出了好听的呜咽声。

“操…你别…”

布鲁斯没有理会杰森的抗议，继续揉搓已经变得红肿的乳头，男人手上的薄茧似乎让异样的快感变得更加厉害。布鲁斯掐着男孩的腰，吸吮杰森已经充血的乳头。陌生的快感侵蚀着杰森每一个神经末梢，他的身体软的厉害如果不是布鲁斯扶着他，杰森就要躺在床上起不来了。杰森觉得自己快要疯掉了，关键是布鲁斯还时不时会轻轻的用牙咬一下。男孩咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音，杰森当然知道床单已经被他们弄得一塌糊涂，要是被阿福发现了估计会是以为蝙蝠侠又带了一位美丽的女侠回来呢。

是他们不该做这种事情，可是谁又在乎呢？

布鲁斯脱掉被杰森前液打湿的内裤，温柔的帮他做着拓张。杰森似乎想到了什么，用几乎是嘲讽的语气对他说：“你对每个在你床上的人都这么做吗？”布鲁斯看着他的男孩，那双绿眼里写满了不满与委屈。他摇了摇头，吻去杰森眼角的眼泪：“不，只有你，杰森。你是独一无二的。”我才不是什么独一无二的，有的是替代品可以代替我，杰森闷闷的想着，突然被侵入两根手指让他有些不适应，布鲁斯寻找着他的敏感点，时不时用剪刀手撑开男孩的后穴。布鲁斯心满意足的欣赏着杰森因为情欲变成粉红色的身体，手指还在不安分的试探着，忽然杰森的身体一下子从床上弹了起来。杰森大口大口的喘着气，想要停止对方的动作，可布鲁斯已经把性器堵在了他的穴口。

“不要......”  
布鲁斯拨开男孩被汗打湿的刘海，去亲吻他：“乖一点，杰森。”

男人的语气像是命令又像是请求，毕竟不好受的会是杰森自己。布鲁斯掐着他的大腿，一口气插到了最深处，杰森觉得他像是被贯穿了一样，很疼还有一种陌生的感觉。男孩的手紧紧抓住床单，他快要把床单撕碎了。布鲁斯掐他腿的力气大到惊人，杰森觉得第二天他的腿上肯定会全是淤青。布鲁斯在他适应之后开始小幅度的抽插起来，陌生的快感传遍了全身，让男孩哭出了声，杰森抱紧了年长者，仿佛这一切都不是他引起的一样。杰森把布鲁斯夹的很紧，青少年的身体开发起来或许更加容易，每次碾过敏感点的时候男孩总是会抖的更厉害，还有不想要发出声音，却又忍不住从嘴里漏出来的呻吟声。布鲁斯拍拍男孩的屁股，对方把他夹得更紧了，中途杰森已经射了两次。当他退出来的时候男孩睁开了满是水汽的眼睛不解的看着他，然后他趁男孩放松的时候再一次插到了最深处。这一次是他射了出来，杰森快要被他停不下来的射精给逼疯了，布鲁斯全射在了他里面，至少男孩也希望他这么做。

“老家伙你是禁欲多久了.....还不快点拔出去！！”  
“杰......我...”  
“快点拔出去！！”  
布鲁斯把性器从男孩的后穴拔出来的时候，带出来了过多的体液，杰森的脸也因此变得更红了。  
“操你的布鲁斯·韦恩，你弄脏我了！！！”  
“准确的是我操你，杰。”  
杰森把枕头精准无误的砸到了布鲁斯脸上，布鲁斯笑着把男孩揽进怀里。  
“去你的，放开我！”杰森的威胁没有任何震慑力，在布鲁斯看来，他现在就是那个小男孩，当年他失去的那个男孩。  
“我不会放手的，杰森。”  
“为什么？我要去洗澡！放开我！”  
“在你没对我说你对那个布娃娃说的话之前，我是不会放你走的。”  
“操....你连一个娃娃的醋也要吃吗？”布鲁斯并没有回答他，只是把他抱在怀里。  
“........我才不爱你！我为什么要爱一个性功能不全的老变态！”  
布鲁斯亲了亲男孩发红的耳朵，微笑道：“我不介意再操你一次。”杰森挣扎着想要逃出温暖的怀抱，却被对方紧紧的禁锢在怀里。  
“我介意！！”  
他想要逃开，他不介意和布鲁斯做爱。他介意对他说出自己的感觉，他介意把自己最脆弱的一面暴露给眼前的人。杰森·陶德总是在躲开一切爱他的人的好意。性爱和爱，他哪个都不想要，杰森可以就当这是一夜情。又或许说他可以对任何一个他喜欢的姑娘说“我爱你。”但是对布鲁斯，他做不到。杰森好像在原地转圈圈，每次他都会回到起点，他不应该恨布鲁斯，更不应该对布鲁斯又任何其他的情感。但是今天他好像回到了十五岁，自己还是那么爱布鲁斯·韦恩，就算自己会后悔也无所谓了。

杰森逃开了那么多次，也许很奏效的是他不用面对布鲁斯，就算要面对也不过是打架和吵架。总得有要面对的时候，当他第一次吻布鲁斯的时候，就该面对了。杰森磕磕巴巴的对布鲁斯说出来了对布娃娃说了无数遍的话：

“我爱你，布鲁斯。”


End file.
